Mad World
by Noezuka
Summary: Miharu, je ne partagerais jamais ce genre de pensées avec toi. Cela te briserait le cœur. Tu ne sais pas vivre dans ce monde fou.


**_MAD_** _**WORLD**_

Je les vois tout autour de moi ces personnes qui rêvent de refaire le monde. Mais quelle désillusion. Nous savons tous ce qui nous attend. Mais on préfère confier cette putain de responsabilité à ce garçon qui n'a jamais demandé ce poids. Et pourtant il veut à tout prix m'aider à aller mieux. Il veut à tout prix que ces visages que je connais et qui ferment les yeux sur ma santé et mon état, prennent conscience de ma détresse. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile Miharu.

Nous sommes tous fatigués de courir après ce changement qui ne peut venir que de nous. Sommes-nous si faibles ? Ce wagon abandonné dans lequel tu me rejoins souvent me parait si vieux. Et pourtant tu continues à croire que tout ira mieux, que ma fatigue n'est que passagère. Mais tu sais dans le fond que c'est faux. Ma vie en elle-même est fatiguée.

Tu m'apportes un peu de réconfort tu sais. Tu as des côtés humains que je n'ai plus vus depuis longtemps. Tu me parais souvent innocent. Tu crois tellement fort que je vais survivre à mon pouvoir. C'est touchant. Mais je crois bien que ce drame arrivera bien plus en avance que prévu. Je croise juste les doigts pour que tu n'ai pas à assister à ceci. Je ne doute pas qu'à la fin, je ne serai pas le plus beau de tes si charmants amis. J'ai pourtant envie de faire tant de choses. J'aurai voulu aller partout, parcourir le monde encore et encore. Ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas suffit Miharu. Je voudrai tellement avoir ta capacité à tout imaginer. Je pourrai voyager sans bouger de mon lit de mort. Ce serai tellement plus simple pour moi. Je pourrai rester plus longtemps pour toi

Mais ça je ne te le dirai jamais. Sinon cela te briserai le cœur. Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Dans ce monde fou.

Je t'entends souvent pleurer quand je dois te surveiller. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes joues et tes yeux rougies. Je suis mourant, pas aveugle. Mais je ne dis rien. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ou me montrer ce genre d'émotions, ce n'est pas à moi de relever tes sautes d'humeurs. Même si je voudrai tarir ces larmes que tu laisses couler pour rien. Crois-moi Miharu, je n'en vaut pas la peine. Vraiment pas. Tu vois bien que mon visage est dénué de toute expression lorsque je dois exécuter mes missions, quel qu'elles soient. Ou lorsque je dois changer certains de mes pansements. Ou prendre tout ces médicaments. Je ne dis pas que je suis insensible à ma situation. Seulement c'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui je me meurs. Et même si cette idée à quelque chose de rassurant, j'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis que tu m'as accordé toute ton attention je me sens mal de te laisser. J'ai l'impression de te mentir chaque seconde de nos vies.

Mais je ne partagerais jamais ma peine de te quitter. Sinon cela te briserait le cœur.

Je déteste ce monde fou.

Je ne peux même pas te dire si demain je serai encore là. Je trouve ça triste. Et amusant. Moi qui fonde ma vie sur ma mort, je comprends que cela puisse m'amuser. L'ironie d'une situation dont l'issue est stable quant à elle. C'est triste ceci-dit d'être à quelques semaines de la mort et de regretter ce choix. Si seulement je t'avais rencontré avant Miharu. Je te promets que ce pouvoir ne serait jamais entré en moi, je ne l'aurai pas utilisé juste pour pouvoir profiter de mon ami. Tu me prouves que finalement j'ai de l'importance. Excuse-moi de ne pas te montrer toute ma souffrance. Un ami se doit de protéger l'autre. Je te protège de mon issue. Si je peux encore conserver l'illusion d'une bonne santé pour ne plus voir cette tristesse sur ton visage, je le ferai. Je ne vais pas te montrer comme mon corps est décharné.

Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs sont les plus beaux. Parce que dans ces rêves je n'ai pas à faire attention à toi. Cela a quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose que la réalité ne me donne plus, quelque chose que tu m'as pris ici et que mes rêves me rendent. Parce que même si je te le répète souvent, même si je le dis dès que tu me poses une question, même si je mets des barrières entre nous, c'est dur pour moi d'avouer cette morbide vérité Miharu. Avant cela m'étais égal que les réactions de mes interlocuteurs soient de la compassion. Mais tu es mon plus gros problème. Tu n'as pas de compassion pour moi. Juste de la colère. Tu me rejettes la faute, tu me hurles que je suis égoïste et que jamais tu n'as vu pareille bêtise. Tu me surprends. Et cela rend difficile de dire que je vais mourir. Parce que tu as raison. Tout est de ma faute. Et par ta conscience omniprésente entre nous, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à accepter de mourir si vite. J'aurai voulu plus profiter de nous. Plus profiter de mon seul ami. Je constate que mon souhait n'était dicté que par solitude. Tu as raison.

Mais je ne partagerais jamais mes incertitudes avec toi. Sinon cela te briserait le cœur. Tu ne comprends pas ce genre de choses.

Tu ne comprends pas que nous vivons dans un monde fou.

Cela fait très longtemps que mon esprit n'a pas été en paix en heureux. Ma souffrance physique est trop violente pour me laisser le droit d'être heureux. Regarde au fond de moi. Tu verras que je suis toujours ce petit garçon qui voulait mourir mais que personne ne voulait tuer. Sauf _lui_. Tu le sais tout ça. Puisque tu me l'a hurlé dessus il y a quelques jours. Depuis tu restes dans ta chambre et personne n'a le droit de venir te voir. Pas même moi. Pourras-tu me pardonner mes fautes mon petit Miharu?

Je trouve ça dur à dire. Je trouve ça dur à accepter.

Mais c'est l'heure Miharu.

C'est pour moi l'heure de te quitter.

De quitter ce monde fou.


End file.
